HaeHyuk Love
by Elza ERezkiana
Summary: OS HaeHyuk / ganti pename dari Elza Orizhuka / "Ya! Ikan palli ireona! Kita sudah terlambat" / "Pulang kantor, bisakah datang ke cafe milik Wookie? Aku akan mengadakan acara" / "Ne aku tahu hiks... Mianhae" / "Aku hanya iri dengan Kyuhyun" / "Iya, Aku hamil, kita akan segera punya anak Hae" /


**Tittle**

"**HaeHyuk Love"**

**Cast**

**Donghae & Hyukjae (HaeHyuk)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family**

**Rated**

**T nyrempet M**

**Disclamair**

**Donghae milik Hyukjae! Hyukjae milik Donghae! BISEP dan JIDAT Donghae milik Zaa ^^**

**Warning**

**YAOI, BoysXBoys, Mpreg! Typo betebaran! (Hey Typo itu bagaikan garam dalam sebuah fanfic hahahaha XD XD) Bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Sinar matahari perlahan lahan menyusup kekamar dua namja yang masih tertidur sangat lelap di kamar yang bernuansa biru tersebut. Lihatlah betapa indahnya pemandangan di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu. Seorang orang namja manis dan Seorang lagi namja tampan berambut brunette yang terlihat seperti pangeran dari kerajaan kerajaan yang biasa muncul di dongeng-dongeng anak.

Si namja manis bersurai hitam kelam itu dengan manjanya memeluk pinggang namja ikan yang juga memeluk namja penyuka buah bernama strawberry dengan begitu possesiv seakan takut kehilangan namja manis yang ada di pelukannya.

Sinar matahari semakin terang menyusup ke kamar _-kita sebut kamar HaeHyuk-_ perlahan lahan namja manis bernama _-Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk-_ mulai terbangun karena terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu kesenangan kedua insan yang sedang menikamati tidur imutnya.

"aissh jam berapa sekarang ? Aku telat bangun sepertinya" ujar Hyukjae sambil mengucek ngucek matanya dengan imutnya. Siapapun jika melihat tingkah laku namja mirip monyet itu tak akan berpikir panjang untuk tidak menyerangnya.

" ini pasti gara gara semalam. Donghae ! Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali" gerutu Hyukjae. Sekarang Hyukjae sedang mengerucutkan bibir kissabell nya sambil berusahan lepas dari pelukan suaminya yang sifat ke'pervert'nya maha dahsyat itu.

Oh kalian penasaran kenapa uri Hyukjae telat bangun, memang biasanya namja manis itu tidak pernah telat bangun. Tentu dia namja yang rajin bangun pagi dengan tepat waktu. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Ini semua gara gara namja ikan yg masih dengan lelapnya berkeliaran ke alam mimpi. Donghae menyerangnya semalam, walaupun tidak bisa di sebut malam. Hampir dini hari jam 3 pagi. Bayangkan namja penyuka ikan itu dengan teganya meyerang Hyukjae kita dengan ganasnya. Mereka baru menyelesaikan kegiatan sekitar pukul lima pagi. Dan lihat hasil yang Donghae buat semalam dengan menghabiskan beberapa ronde. Bekas kissmark di mana mana. Bau sperma menguar di kamar yg mereka tempati hampir 8 bulan sejak pernikahan mereka. Oh tentu saja jaman sekarang tentu tidak asing lagi jika kita mendengar pernikahan sesama namja. Bukankah cinta tidak memandang apapun.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar mereka. Dan oh lihat bekas sperma menempel hampir di seluruh tubuh telanjang namja yang terkenal dengan gummy smilenya. Sepertinya Donghae benar benar menyerang nya dengan ganas semalam.

"aisssh dasar ikan mesum. Oh tidak kenapa bekas kissmarknya banyak sekali" keluh Hyukkie setelah sampai di dalam kamar mandi dan memandang siluet tubuh telanjangnya dari kaca besar yang terletak di kamar mandi tersebut. Tentu Hyukjae pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Saat malam pertama mereka. Uri HaeHyuk benar memanfaatkan moment yang sangat berharga itu. Donghae dengan tanpa henti menyerang Hyukjae hampir seharian. Dan akibatnya hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Hyukjae penuh dengan bekas kissmark.

Hyukjae sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Lihat sekarang dia lebih terlihat segar. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan beberapa menit lalu. Dia berjalan menuju lemari besar dengan sedikit tertatih. Kemudian namja manis itu memilih milih setelan jas untuk di pakai bekerja hari ini.

Ne Hyukjae bekerja. Apa kalian pikir uri Hyukjae kita adalah seorang namja rumah tangga. Yang hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah menunggu sang suami tercinta pulang kerja.

Oh tidak Hyukjae tidak suka akan semua hal itu. Dia lebih memilih ikut bekerja di perusahaan Aiden Corporation _-sebagai sekretaris Donghae tentunya-._ Perusahaan yang menduduki posisi perusahaan terbesar kedua di korea selatan. Kenapa yang kedua? Posisi pertama di duduki oleh Andrew corporation. Perusahaan milik namja bernama choi siwon. Asal kalian tahu kedua perusahaan ini seringkali terlibat persaingan. Kedua'nya ingin sekali menduduki posisi pertama. Bisa dibilang Andrew corp adalah lawan abadi Aiden corp.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual dandannya Hyukjae berberjalan menghampiri ranjang king size yang sedang di tiduri oleh seonggok gumpalan daging, Tentu saja Donghae. Oh lihat pangeran childish kita kelelahan rupanya. Sampai jam menunjuk di angka 8 direktur muda itu pun belum bangun.

"kenapa belum bangun juga. Hae palli ireona !" sambil mengguncang guncang sayang Hyukjae mulai membangunkan sang suami tapi tetap saja namja ikan itu masih berkeliaran di alam mimpi.

"Ya ikan palli ireona ! Kita sudah terlambat! " kali ini Hyukjae meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Kalau saja ini hari libur dia tak akan merepotkan diri membangunkan Donghae dengan susah payah. Tapi hari ini mereka harus berkerja dan hari ini di kantor akan ada rapat jam 11 siang. Lihat sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 mendekati angka 9. Sepertinya perlu cara lain untuk membangunkan pangeran kebo ini.

"Hae~ah palli ireona. Sudah siang Yeobo~. Kau tak mau kan kalau kita terlambat hemmm?" dengan agak mendesah dia berbisik tepat di telinga sang suaminya, lihat betapa dekatnya wajah Hyukjae dan Donghae saat ini. Kalau orang awam melihatnya mungkin mengira kalau Hyukjae sedang membuat kissmark di leher Donghae.

"Hae kajja bangun~" lagi suara Hyukjae di ayun semanja mungkin. Posisi Hyukjae sepeti sedang menindih Donghae. Memudahkan Hyukjae memandang wajah tampan sang suami. Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Lihat sekarang jari jari lentiknya kini sedang bekerliaran mengabsen wajah namja ikan itu.

Donghae yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak Hyukjae membangunkannya dengan suara imutnya, tapi karena sifat ke'prevert'annya, namja ikan ini menginginkan yg lebih, dan dia pun berpura pura tidur.

'sreeeetttttt'

dengan secara tiba tiba Donghae menarik Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae yg sedang menikmati aktifitas memandangi wajah pangerannya limbung dan jatuh menimpa Donghae karena tadi Hyukjae duduk di samping Donghae, uke on top eoh ?

Hyukjae yg kaget karena gerakan Donghae yg menariknya kedalam pelukannya berblushing ria, wajahnya merah layaknya kepiting yang sedang di rebus.

Selagi Hyukjae masih dalam keadaan kaget dan terkena ooc, Donghae malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada istri terimutnya, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping yang sangat pas dengan rengkuhan tangannya. Di tenggelamkannya kepalanya ke ceruk leher Hyukjae menyesap aroma strawberry yang selalu menguar dari tubuh seksi Hyukjae.

"Kau harum baby, aku suka aromamu" ucap Donghae sambil mendesah pelan tepat di telinga Hyukjae, ikan cucut ini menggoda monkey imut kita eoh?

"Ya Hae~ lepas! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Hyukjae yang tersadar dari ooc'nya langsung berontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukan suaminya, oh tapi apa kalian tidak mengetahui fakta yang sangat jelas terlihat. Tubuh Hyukjae lebih kecil dari tubuh Donghae otomatis Hyukjae susah untuk melepaskan pelukan dari suaminya. Selain itu juga karena sifat ke'prevertan Donghae, tentu saja namja ikan itu enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada istri tercintanya, Donghae malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke ceruk leher Hyukjae sambil menciumi potongan leher Hyukjae, tidak lupa menambah kissmark yang ada di leher Hyukjae, padahal bekas kissmark karena perbuatan semalam pun masih terlihat sangat jelas. Poor uri Hyuk jae.

"Hae~ aku bilang lepas, kita sudah terlambat! Hari ini ada rapat penting Hae, jam 11 rapat akan segera dimulai" kali ini Hyukjae mengomel omel ria sambil memukuli dada bidang Donghae.

"ani baby~ aku masih ingin melakukannya lagi, ayo kita mulai ronde berikutnya Hyukkie baby~"

" Ya ! Dasar ikan cucut ! Lepaskan! Atau kau tidak akan ku beri jatah selama 1bulan"

kali ini Hyukje benar benar tidak tahan dengan sifat prevert'nya Donghae. Mungkin kalau jarum jam tidak menunjuk angka 9 lewat 30 menit Hyukjae akan menuruti permintaan Donghae. Bukan bukan karena Hyukjae mempunyai sifat yadong akut seperti Donghae. Bukankah istri wajib melayani suaminya ?. Sebagai istri yang baik Hyukjae harus menuruti permintaan Donghae kan ? Hyukjae akan selalu menuruti ajakan ber "this and that" setiap Donghae mau. Tak jarang Hyukjae hanya menghabiskan waktu nya diranjang karena susah berjalan dan tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun, Hyukjae akan setia dengan tempat tidurnya seharian.

"kalau kau ingin aku bangun, beri aku morning kiss dulu baby~" ujar Donghae sambil masih terus melaukan aktifitas "ayo memberi kiss mark pada Hyukjae"

"Ne~ ne~ ... Aahhhmm aku akan meberi mu, tapi hentikan dulu kegiatnmu haee~" ucap Hyukjae sambil sedikit mendesah akibat perbuatan Donghae.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Hyukjae, Donghae langsung menghentikan aktifitas "mari memberi kiss mark" pada ceruk leher Hyukjae. Donghae mengangkat kepala Hyukjae dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya menatap wajah imut Hyukjae yang merona Donghae tak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir kissabell milik istrinya.

Chupp~

bibir Donghae sukses bersentuhan dengan bibir kissable milih Hyukjae, tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan Donghae lalu menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae mencari jalan agar bibir masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae.

"Ahhhmmm Haeehhh. Euummpph"

Hyukjae yang sudah mulai menikmati ciuman ganas dari Donghae hanya bisa mendesah, lidah Donghae dengan lincahnya mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Manis. Itulah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan bibir Hyukjae yang membut Donghae selalu ketagihan atas kenikmatan yang di sajikan dimulut Hyukjae.

"Haeehhh lepasshhhhh..."

bagaimanapun sebagai manusia setengah monkey Hyukjae membutuhkan pasokan udara. Sesak dan butuh udara itu yang Hyukjae butuhkan saat ini. Meski dia lemas karena ciuman ganas dari Donghae dia tetap berusaha menghentikan Donghae untuk segera menyelesaikan ciuman ganas itu. Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae meski tenaga'nya sedikit.

Donghae yang sedang asyik menikmati goa manis Hyukjae tak menghiraukan pukulan kecil Donghae. Dia selalu kelepasan dan akan sulit menghentikan ciuman yang mereka buat.

Dengan dorongan yang agak kuat akhirnya Hyukjae lepas dari ciuman maut dari namja pecinta ikan itu. Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Donghae dan merapihkan pakainnya yang kusut akibat ulah suaminya.

"Sekarang kau cepat mandi, kita sudah sangat terlambat Hae~"

Donghae bangun sambil mengacak acak rambutnya. Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah tampan itu, tidak puas akan morning kiss tadi eoh ? Sepertinya morning kiss tadi sangat kurang bagi Donghae. Dia lalu melangkan menuju istrinya yang sedang merapihkan pakainnya di depan cermin besar yang terlteka di sudut kamar.

"Baby~ morning kiss lagi ne, tadi itu sebentar sekali" ucap Dongahe sambil memeluk Hyukaje dari belakang. Mendapat sirine berbahaya, dengan secepat kilat melepaskan pelukan namja mokpo yang pervertnya tiada tara.

"Yakkk ! Cepat kau mandi dan bersiap siap ! Sudah ku bilang Hae kita sudah terlambat! Kalau kau tidak mandi sekarang, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah selama satu minggu" sifat kecerewetan dari namja pecinta pisang itu akhirnya keluar. Donghae yang di ancam seperti itu, akhirnya menurut.

"Ne ne aku akan mandi" uajar Donghae lalu segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Baby~ nanti malam kita main 10ronde ne ~" ucap Donghae menggoda sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yakk ikan cucut ! Ku bilang cepat mandi" teriak Hyukjae. Sepertinya mempunyai suami pervert seperti Donghae membutuhkan kesabarah lebih. Donghae yg puas menggoda istrinya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandi unyu-nya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, walaupun agak janggal disebut sarapan pagi karena sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 10. Hanya sandwich dan susu rasa coklat dan strawberry yang bisa Hyukjae siapkan, karena praktis dan cepat.

Hyukjae yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama lagi, segera memakan sarapan'nya tanpa menunggu Donghae. 'hanya membuang waktu jika menunggu si ikan cucut' begitu pikir Hyukjae.

"Ya baby~ kenapa kau sarapan duluan" cicit seorang namja ikan yang terlihat sedang menuruni tangga di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi bisa dibilang mewah.

Donghae sekarang terlihat seperti excekutif muda. Bukan seperti lagi. Memang dia adalah excekutif muda yang beruntung karena memilik istri semanis Hyukjae. Donghae sangat tampan, dengan berbalut kemeja warna putih, celana kain warna hitam yang sangat pas dikaki jenjangnya, jas hitam yang tentu bermerek terkenal serta sepatu kulit yang sangat mengkilap sampai sampai author bisa berkaca disepatu Donghae Daddy.

"mian Hae~ kita sudah terlambat dan juga aku sudah sangat lapar, jadi aku makan duluan" jawab Hyukjae sambil memamerkan puppy eyes andalan'nya.

"aisshhh, kau ini sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku eoh ?" ucap Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Salah satu sifat namja ikan ini akhirnya keluar. Dia itu sangat childish. Terutama kepada istrinya tentunnya. Pernah sewaktu mereka masih awal awal menikah Hyukjae harus pulang malam ditengah deras'nya hujan karena Donghae ingin bersamanya. Padahal waktu itu Hyukjae sedang lembur dikantor.

Donghae duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Pout dibibirnya masih terpasang. Malahan sekarang tambah maju karena Hyukjae tak menanggapi omongan Donghae karena asyik dengan Sandwich dan susu Strawberry nya.

"Ya ! Hyukkie kau mengacuhkan ku!"

"ani Hae, aku hanya sedang makan, wae ? Kenapa makananmu belum di makan. Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat Hae"

"ani aku tidak mau makan! Aku tidak laparr! Ayo cepat berangkat!"

Sungguh jelas sekarang Donghae sedang mengambek. Hanya gara gara Hyukaje mengacuhkan omongan'nya dan sarapan lebih dulu. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan ? Sepertinya Donghae perlu dibawa kepsikiater untuk menyembuhkan penyakit childishnya itu.

.

.

.

Rapat antara Cho Corp denga Aiden Crop sudah selesai. Seorang namja ikan berjalan keluar dari pintu tempat rapat. Baru beberapa langkah namja pemeran utama di fanfic ini berhenti melangkah.

"Donghae-ah" inturpsi dari namaja imut yang terkenal dengan aegyo andalan'nya.

"Ne~ Minnie hyung ? Mwoya ?"

"pulang kantor, bisakah kau datang ke cafe milik Wookie. Aku akan mengadakan acara kecil kecilan"

"Acara apa hyung ?" tanya Donghae heran, pasalnya namja aegyo ini jarang sekali mengajaknya untuk makan diluar karena pasti akan dilarang oleh suaminya pemilik Cho Corp.

" Apa kau tidak takut dengan bocah setanmu itu hyung karena mengajakku keluar ?"

"Ya ! Ikan siapa yang kau sebut Bocah Setan hah ?"

Seorang namja dengan setelan jas yang terlihat amat gagah berjalan sambil menuju tempat Donghae dan Sungmin berada sambil fokus pada benda kotak berwarna hitam _-Psp-_ kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun pemilik Cho Corp, suami dari namja aegyo bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Ya ! Sopan sedikit bocah ! Aku ini lebih tua darimu ! Panggil aku Hyung !" marah Donghae.

"Ne~ kau memang lebih tua dariku ! Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu haraboji ? Otte ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidah'nya ke arah Donghae. Terlihat sekali namja ini evi,l tapi emm mempunyai sifat yg hampir sama dengan Donghae _-Childish-_ Kyuhyun namja ini sangat Childish apalagi kalau sedang bersama sang istri.

"Ya dasar kau bocah ! Minnie Hyung kajja kita pergi. Aku tidak mau bicara jika ada bocah ini" ujar Donghae sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Donghae hyung kau mau aku bunuh semua ikan peliharanmu eoh ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringain yang menakutkan.

" Lepaskan tangan Minnie-ku"

Donghae langsung melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Dia masih sangat sayang dengan nemo nemo imut di rumahnya.

"Kyu~ panggil Donghae dengan sopan" titah Sungmin kepada suaminya.

"ne ne arraseo chagi, otte apa kau sudah mengajak ikan ini untuk datang ke acara kita ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam possesive lengan Sungmin takut kalau kalau Donghae akan menarik kelinci manisnya. Sementara Donghae yang mendengar Kyuhyun masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan ikan hanya menghela nafas.

"Ne. Aku sudah mengataknnya. Ah Hae~ah kau akan datang kan bersama Hyukkie ?"

" Lihat saja nanti Hyung"

Donghae menjawab dengan agak emmm _-tidak semangat mungkin-_ dia masih ngambek dengan Hyukjae-nya bahkan semenjak keluar dari rumahnya dia tidak berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Padahal akibat ulahnya dia sendiri yang tersiksa akibat mendiamkan Hyukjae. Tentu, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Tapi sifat childish Donghae mengalahkan semuanya.

" ah ne~ Hyung, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Hyukkie Hyung. Kemana dia ?

' eh ? Hyukkie ? Benar kemana dia ?' pikir Donghae, kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau Hyukjae tidak bersamanya aiisssh pabbo Donghae.

"Tumben sakali Hyung tidak ada Hyukkie Hyung disisimu, biasanya kau akan terus menggandeng tangan Hyukkie dengan possesive" ejek Kyuhyun. Sambil terus bergelayutan mesra pada Sungmin

'cihhh seperti kau tidak saja Kyu!' umpat Donghae dalam hati sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan ekpresi mengejek.

"Aku pasti akan datang nanti sore, aku pergi dulu"

Donghae segera berpamitan kepada uri KyuMin couple, dia berjalan cepat ke arah tempat rapat, mencari Hyukjae. Jujur dia takut dengan Hyukjae, dia takut kalau Hyukjaenya marah dengan Donghae karena sifat childishnya yg keterlaluan atau alasan lain lagi, Donghae khawatir mungkin saja sekarang Hyukjae sedang bersama seseorang yang akan merebut Hyukjaenya?. Ckckck tinggi sekali khayalanmu Donghae.

" ckck ! Kau kemana Hyukkie kenapa tidak menyusulku ?" ucap Donghae kesal. Baru kali ini Hyukjae tidak bersamanya, biasanya jika ada Donghae pasti ada Hyukjae. Atau bisa dibilang Hyukjae harus selalu bersama Donghae. Donghae tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hyukjae berjalan sendiri di kantor tentunya dengan adanya alasan.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, betapa kagetnya Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjaenya sedang berbincang dengan yeoja yang tentu menjabat sebagai pegawai Donghae.

"Hyukjae !" suara dingin Donghae mengagetkan Hyukjae yang sedang merapihkan berkas berkas rapat yang baru saja selesai, dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama namja tampan bernama Chansung. Hyukjae sudah menolak bantuan Chansung, dia tau akibatnya jika Donghae mengetahui dia sedang bersama dengan namja atau yeoja lain selain Donghae. Tapi namja penuh karisma ini memaksa untuk membantu Hyukjae. Sekedar informasi Chansung menyukai Hyukjae dan hal itu diketahui oleh Hyukjae dan juga Donghae tentunya. Oleh karena itu Hyukjae selalu menghindari Chansung.

"Hae ..."

Suara Hyukjae sedikit bergetar dia takut sangat takut, Donghae pasti marah dengannya. Terlihat sekali dari kilatan mata Donghae yang memancarkan kecemburuan.

Chansung langsung pergi ketika melihat Donghae. Tentu dia juga takut. Dia tahu Donghae tidak akan segan segan mengambil tindakan yang sangat beresiko kepada orang yang mendekati Hyukjaenya.

"Ikut aku !"

Donghae menarik paksa tangan Hyukjae. Menyeretnya dengan cepat membuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman kuat tangan Donghae di lengan tangannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan ? Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Donghae cemburu kepadanya. Dari semua sifat Donghae. Cemburulah sifat yang paling di bencinya karena jika Donghae melihatnya dengan seseorang selain sahabatnya.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae keruang kerjanya. Hening. Mereka memilih diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing. Hyukjae takut membuka pembicaraan dia tahu Donghae marah, Donghae cemburu, namja manis ini hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Donghae, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela melihat mobil mobil berlalu lalang diluar, dia cemburu melihat Hyukjaenya bersama orang lain. Dia tidak bisa melihat Hyukjae beruda'an dengan orang lain. Silakan bilang Donghae begitu possesive terhadap Hyukjae, dan memang begitu kenyataanya.

"Hae~ mianhae. Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan yeoja itu. Dia memaksa untuk membantuku membereskan berkas-berkas rapat" jelas Hyukjae sambil menunduk dalam. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jujur dia takut, dia tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali. Kejadian yang membuat Donghae hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Hanya sepele, Donghae melihat Hyukjae sedang berciuman dengan Choi Siwon, pemilik dari Andrew corp musuh bebuyutan Donghae baik dalam berbisnis maupun dalam mendapatkan Hyukjae. Padahal waktu itu Hyukjae dalam pengaruh alkohol sehingga dia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Siwon dulu adalah mantan kekasih Hyukjae. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Donghae, Hyukjae seakan melupakan Siwon dan lebih memilih Donghae. Jangan sebut Hyukjae jahat atau plaboy karena meninggalkan Siwon. Asal kalian tahu Hyukjae menjalani hubungan dengan Siwon bukan karena cinta tapi karena terpaksa. Siwon selalu mengejarnya dia akan mengancam dengan melakukan bunuh diri jika Hyukjae menolaknya. Tapi sejak bertemu Donghae, ia berubah Hyukjae berani menolak Siwon karena Donghae berjanji hal itu tak akan terjadi. Dan Donghae akan melindungi Hyukjae.

Donghae mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Jujur saja dia memang overprotektive pada istrinya, dia benci jika Hyukjae berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain selain dirinya. Hyukjae itu miliknya tidak ada yang boleh mendekati miliknya.

"Hae~" Suara manja khas istrinya menyadarkan lamunan Donghae, rasa cemburunya sudah sedikit mereda, tapi tetap saja moodnya menjadi buruk setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan namja atau yeoja lain" ujar Donghae dingin tanpa menoleh kearah istrinya, sedangkan Hyukjae, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Donghae semakin menundukan kepalanya, airmatanya sudah siap meluncur membasahi pipi chubinya.

"Ne~ aku tahu hikss... Mianhae" Hyukjae menangis, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia takut jika Donghae tidak memaafkannya.

Donghae yang menyadari istrinya kini menangis langsung saja mengampiri namja pemilik hatinya itu. Donghae sangat benci jika mengetahui pemilik hatinya itu menangis, apalagi yukjae menangis karena dirinya, donghae merasa seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae kepelukannya, menenggelamkan kepala Hyukjae ke dada bidangnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menngelus surai halus milik istrinya itu. Berharap dengan perlakuannya itu istrinya bisa tenang dan berhentu menangis.

"Ssstttt... Uljima chagiya~ mianhae aku tadi bersikap dingin padamu. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan namja atau yeoja lain selain aku. Mianhae ne?" Ucap Donghae

Hyukjae masih saja terisak, jujur saja dia sedikit tidak suka dengan sifat possesive milik suaminya itu yang terkadang membuatnya jengah. Bahkan Donghae tidak pernah mengijinkan dirinya untuk pergi sendirian. Jika Hyukjae ingin ke suatu tempat Donghae harus ikut. "Tapi hiksss... aku tidak mendekatinya. Namja itu yang memaksa untuk membantuku" Jelas Hyukjae masih dengan isakan tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memecatnya" Ujar Donghae telak. Kalau sudah begini Hyukjae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin protes? Itu akan menambah masalah baru bagi mereka berdua. Donghae pasti akan curiga jika Hyukjae melarang Donghae untuk memecat Chansung. Namja tampan itu pasti mengira memang ada apa-apa dengan Chansung dan istri manisnya itu.

"Ah ne~ Sungmin Hyung dan Kyuhyun megundang kita untuk datang keacara mereka" Ujar Donghae.

"Acara apa?" Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya pada sang suami, ditatapnya wajah tampan namja yang sudah menjalani hidup dengannya selama 5tahun itu.

"Molla~ Sungmin Hyung tidak memberitahuku" jawab Donghae dengan nada terdengar manja. Hyukjae menghela napas lega, syukurlah Donghae sudah kembali kesifat aslinya yang childish dan manja. Yaa walaupun terkadang kedua sifat itu membuatnya muak juga. Tapi menurut Hyukjae ini lebih baik dari pada sifat Donghae yang pencemburu dan overprotektif.

"kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik kita pulang dan mempersiapkan diri?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil memeluk sang Suami, menenggelamkan kepalnya ke dada bidang Donghae yang terasa sangat nyaman. Sedangkan Donghae dia memeluk erat pinggang ramping istrinya dan juga dengan gemas menciumi puncak kepala istri manisnya.

"Mempersiapkan diri untuk apa? Kau sudah tidak tahan eoh? Apa malam ini kau akan dengan suka rela bergerak diatas?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae dengan cepat melepas pelukannya pada sang suami, "Yak! Otakmu kenapa pervert sekali eoh?" Teriak Hyukjae, sebal juga mempunyai suami mesum seperti Donghae.

"kajja kita pulang!" Seru Hyukjae, dia melangkah sambil menghentakan kakinya, dan juga jangan lupa bibirnya yang ia poutkan, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya takjub 'Ugh sungguh manis, kalau ini bukan dikantor pasti akan aku memakanmu secara bulat-bulat Lee Hyukjae' pikir Donghae. Dasar mesum! Sekali mesum tetap mesum ckck!

"Baby~ Tunggu aku" Donghae segera mengejar istrinya yang sudah lumayan jauh dari dirinya. Oh dia tidak mau ada oranglain yang melirik istrinya. Tidak akan ia biarkan walaupun itu hanya sebuah lirikan, Hyukjae miliknya!

.

.

.

Disinilah pasangan kita berada, di cafe milik Ryewook. Ke enam namja yang terdiri dari tiga namja bergolonga seme dan tiga namja bergolongan uke duduk di salah satu sofa yang kebetulan bentuk melingkar dan di tengahnya terdapat meja besar yang sudah penuh dengan makanan, memudahkan mereka untuk berbincang. Mereka adalah pasangan HaeHyuk, KyuMin dan YeWook. Sesuai janji dari pasangan KyuMin yang sudah mengundang mereka untuk meryakan seusatu, dan ternyata perayaan yan mereka maksud adalah pengumuman atas kehamilan Sungmin istri Kyuhyun. Mereka ber enam tentu sangat senang mendengar berita tersebut, yah mereka ber enam adalah sahabat sejak duduk dibangku Senior High School.

Tapi tunggu, si namja manis kita sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan suaminya. Walaupun Donghae massih tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Yesung tapi Hyukjae merasa aneh, Donghae sedikit terlihat murung dan kecewa. Hyukjae jadi penasaran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada sang suami, tepatnya perubahan itu terjadi sesaat setelah pasangan KyuMin mengumumkan kabar tentang kehamilan Sungmin, apa jangan –jangan~

"Yo sudah malam, aku harus pulang Hyung Hyung tercinta, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada istri cantikku dan calon anakku. Kajja Ming!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Setelah pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu berpamitan pulang akhirnya disusul pasangan HaeHyuk yang juga memulangkan diri, tinggalah pasangan YeWook yang harus menutup cafe milik mereka.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang berada di balkon kamarnya, dia memandang langit luas yang penuh dengan bintang , hawa dingi tak ia hiraukan. Sejak pasangan KyuMin mengumumkan kehamilan Sungmin, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit iri. Iya! Mengingat usia pernikahan mereka yang sudah akan memasuki usia satu tahun, Donghae ingin kebahagiaanya bertambah dengan adanya gelak tawa seorang anak. Jujur saja Donghae adalah penyuka anak kecil. Dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak dari rahim istrinya, oleh sebab itu dia melakukan hal-hal uhuks setiap hari, jadi berhenti berpikir jika Donghae hanya meluapkan napsunya saja okay.

Sedang asyik melamun tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar diperutnya. Ia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan istri manisnya, dari aromanya saja Donghae sudah mengenalnya, aroma strawberry khas milik Hyukjae.

"Aigoo~ kau mengagetkanku baby~" ucap Donghae tetap mempertahankan posisi dimana dia dipeluk dari belakang oleh sang istri, bedanya sekarang tangan yang tadi ia tumpukkan pada tiang pembatas balkon kini sudah berpindah memeluk tangan halus milik istrinya.

"Kau melamun heum?" tanya Hyukjae, Donghae bisa merasakan jika istrinya menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung miliknya.

"Ani" Jawab Donghae,

"Bohong" Ujar Hyukjae dengan suara manjanya. Sungguh suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat imut ditelinga Donghae, ia tau pasti istrinya sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae membalik tubuhnya dan sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah manis istrinya yang sedang mempoutkan bibir kesayangan Donghae. Namja tampan itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah sang istri.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan pada sang istri, gemas juga melihat istrinya berbuat aegyo seperti itu. "Aku tidak berbohong baby~"

Hyukjae mendudukan kepalanya medapat perlakuan manis dar sang suami, walaupun sudah sering Donghae menciumnya secara tiba-tiba tapi dia masih merasa malu juga. Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang Suami, ia tahu ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran suaminya. Sejak kepulangan dari acara tadi Donghae sedikit lebih diam, biasanya sang suami tiada henti untuk menggodanya.

Donghae memeluk pinnggang Hyukjae dengan erat, menghangatkan tubuh sang istri, yah mengingat udah malam sangat dingin, jujur saja dia sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini, sangat nyaman memeluk sang istri.

"Hae, kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae

Donghae sedikit mengernyit atas pertanyaan istrinya, "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa Baby~" jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae menghela napass berta, kalau sudah seperti ini dia harus jujusr dengan sang istri, jika tidak maka istri manisnya akan ngambek dan mendiaminya.

"Aku hanya iri denga Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae jujur.

"Iri kenapa?"

"Mereka akan segera mempunyai anak, aku juga ingin jika rumah ini dipenuhi oleh canda tawa dan tangisan seorang anak"

Seketika itu Hyukjae terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Donghae yang tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari sang istri semakin mempererat pelukannya dan terus menerus menciumin puncak kepala Hyukjae. Dia merasa bersalah membicarakn hal seperti ini pada Hyukjae, pasti dia terbebani sekarang, Donghae bodoh!

"Baby mianhae aku tidak bermaksud" Ujar Donghae penuh penyesalan, sungguh dia tidak mau membuat istrinya sedih.

"Baby~" panggil Donghae sekali lagi

"Hae, eumh sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu" ucap Hyukjae

"apa itu baby? Katakan saja"

"aku hamil dua bulan" ujar Hyukjae

Satu detik

Tiga detik

Sepuluh detik

Limabelas detik

Donghae terdiam, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Hyukjae katakan, tadi istrinya bilang apa? Hamil? Dua bualn? Apa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah?

"Baby~ ulangi sekali lagi ucapanmu tadi" sekarang Donghae sudah memasang pendengarannya baik-baik. Dia siap sekarang.

"Donghae~ aku hamil dua bulan" ucap Hyukjae kali ini sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"Jinjayo?!" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan memundurkan beberapa centi tubuh Hyukjae agar dia bisa melihat wajah sang istri.

Hyukjae mengangguk meng-amini pertanyaan Donghae, "iya aku hamil, kita akan segera punya anak" ucap Hyukjae disertai senyum manis.

"Baby~ jeongmal gomawo, aku mencintaimu baby" Donghae menarik lagi Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, sungguh sekarang dia sangat senang, Hyukjae hamil, dia akan menjadi ayah, rumahnya akan lebih berwarna dengan adanya seorang anak. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya

"aku juga mencintaimu Hae" Hyukjae mempererat pelukannya pada sang suami, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba Donghae melepas pelukannya dan sedikit membungkukan badannya sejajar denga perut Hyukjae. Donghae mengecup lembut perut Hyukjae yang membuat istrinya merona malu.

"Hey baby, Daddy sudah tidak sabar melihatmu. Tumbuh sehat didalam sana eumh? Daddy dan Mommy menyayangimu" ujar Donghae di depan perut Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali ke posisi semula, kali ini dia menatap lembut sang istri, sungguh demi apapun dia sangat mencintai sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya~

Saranghae Lee Hyukjae"

"Nado Hae~"

"Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati jika bermain denganmu"

"Yak! Hilangkan sifat mesum-mu itu! Kau akan segera punya anak Hae" ujar Hyukjae

"Aku tahu nyonya Lee, oh my little Hae kau harus sedikit bersabar sepertinya"

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Kaburrrrrrrr/ ini ff ancur banget kan? Iya tau hiks T.T dibuat dalam waktu sehari jadi beginilah, ancur lebur tak berbentuk -, OS kepajangan. PASARAN juga. TYPO banyak, maaf ^^V**

**Sebenernya niatnya mau publish yang NC tapi gak bisa-bisa u,U jadi publish ini dulu, semoga yang ini bisa. Buat yang neror minta NC, pending lagi kayaknya /sungkem ^^V**

**REVIEW**


End file.
